1,2,3
by Take
Summary: shonen ai; K/H See Hiei. See Hiei run. Run Hiei run.


*Standard disclaimers*  
  
Yaoi, sap  
  
1, 2, 3  
  
--Gloria Estefan  
  
by Take (July 1998)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
They tell me you're shy boy  
  
But I want you just the same  
  
Don't play innocent with me  
  
You know it's not just fun and games  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hiei perched on a branch outside of Kurama's window, trying to decide whether or not to go in, the events of a few days ago playing through his mind for the umpteenth time.  
  
Kurama had convinced him to go to one of Yuusuke's little get-togethers, where he'd proceeded to drink both Yuusuke and Kuwabara under the table. Hiei scowled. He'd bested both boys, but had ended up stinking drunk as a result. The scowl darkened as the fire demon recalled what had happened after.  
  
Kurama had taken Hiei to his house and put him to bed, the fire youkai too wasted to make his way safely back to the Makai. The last thing Hiei remembered was a gentle hand stroking his coarse hair, and the youko's voice whispering "Ai shiteru," before falling into a drunken sleep.  
  
Hiei's scowl could have blistered paint by now. He had awakened the next morning to find Kurama already up and about, a mug of herbal tea steeping on the nightstand. The youko had acted as if nothing had happened; as if he made casual confessions of love everyday. Knowing Kurama's past, he probably had. Confused, Hiei had drank his tea and had left as soon as he was able, in too much physical misery to notice the wistful looks the youko threw in his direction as he had made his way out the window.  
  
Hiei nodded his head decisively, his mind made up. If Kurama wasn't going to bring the incident up, neither would he. It'd probably been just a fluke, and caring was a weakness he couldn't afford, anyway.  
  
"Are you going to sit outside all night?" a calm alto voice broke into his reverie.  
  
Hiei covered his surprise and responded with his usual "Hn." He moved past the redhead leaning against the windowsill and into his bedroom, brushing lightly against the youko as he did so.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
1 When I look into your eyes  
  
So much passion burns inside  
  
~~~~~~  
  
White-hot lightning streaked throughout Hiei's body from the point of contact, leaving him tingling with awareness.and desire, the fire demon realized with a jolt.  
  
Kurama took a step back, his eyes mirroring his surprise. He looked down into the Koorime's eyes, losing himself in their crimson depths. Hiei was not as well guarded as he liked to think; there were times when his eyes reflected all that he felt. There was no mistaking the awareness in them now, nor the blank look of shock. "Hiei." Kurama took a step closer, bending slightly and bringing his head closer to Hiei's, his red tresses whispering over the fire demon's cheek. Slowly, he brought his hand up to stroke them away from Hiei's face. The night before, when Hiei had been asleep in his bed, Kurama had given into the desire to speak aloud what had been in his heart for so very long. "Hiei," he repeated, his lips a breath away from the youkai's.  
  
With a gasp, Hiei broke away, his eyes widening. He took a step back, mimicking Kurama's earlier movements, turmoil roiling in his eyes for a moment before the wall slammed down once more. Kurama reached out. "Chotto, Hiei - " Before he had a chance to finish, the fire demon was gone.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
2 But if you need some coaxing  
  
I will do it  
  
Step by step there's nothing to it  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kurama clenched his outstretched hand into a fist and slowly lowered it to his side. Damn! He knew he had not misread the fire demon; the desire was definitely there, and something else, hidden carefully, but there nonetheless. The Koorime would not have done half the things he had if he did not care at least a little for Kurama; things that went beyond what just a friend would do. The love was there, all right. The youko just had to work a bit to get Hiei to admit it.  
  
Kurama smiled sensuously, his eyes narrowing into feline slits. With time and coaxing, Hiei would have to face the fact that they belonged to each other. He could be patient; especially when the prize was a cold fire demon. The smile widened, becoming predatory. Cold indeed. Beneath his icy exterior, Hiei was anything but. His passion burned hotter than any flame the youko had ever felt, and Kurama would make sure that no one else was ever warmed by it.at least not in the way he wanted to be warmed. The kitsune looked in the direction Hiei had gone, a determined glint in his eyes. It would only be a matter of time. He hoped.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Come out of your shell boy  
  
You know we go like hand in glove  
  
You're afraid of giving in  
  
But I am never giving up on your love  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hiei paused on a tree branch and bent over, panting. What had happened back there? He took deep breaths, letting the oxygen rush to his head. Calming his breathing, the Koorime considered his problem; a certain red- haired, emerald-eyed kitsune. Hiei was honest enough to admit to himself that he found Kurama attractive, but it was just lust, he assured himself. It would fade.  
  
Besides, Hiei reflected, he did not want to do anything that might jeopardize his friendship with Kurama. He had come to depend on the kitsune, gifting him with a trust that few could match, one that evidenced itself not only in the perfectly coordinated way they fought together, but in other ways as well. Kurama was the only one Hiei went to when the youkai could no longer endure the solitary life that he enforced upon himself. He was also the first one he saw when he was injured, instead of having Yukina tend his wounds.  
  
Hiei adjusted his position on the limb, settling back against the trunk and staring pensively out at his surroundings. The kitsune had insidiously wormed his way into his life, and somehow, Hiei just could not find the will to push him out. Snorting, the Koorime wrapped his cloak tighter around himself and shut his eyes. And dreamt of a pair of gem-bright eyes and the delicate smell of roses.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
And no matter what it takes  
  
I will steal your heart away  
  
Take a chance for once you won't regret it  
  
Want my love just come and get it  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kurama kissed his mother goodbye and stepped out into the sunshine, putting the extra money Shiori had pressed on him into his wallet and pocketing it. Hefting his bag, he set off down the street, pausing once to wave to his 'kaasan and brother.  
  
He had told his family that he and some of his friends were going out of town for the school break, and that the place they were going to was rather rustic - no phones. Kurama grinned. It was not an outright lie; the Makai was certainly 'out of town' and 'rustic' by Tokyo standards. If he was lucky, he would also be with a friend - and hopefully, a lover. The youko's grin widened as he walked steadily toward the park. If Hiei thought he was just going to sit around and let things continue the way they were, he was dead wrong. There was no place in the three worlds where the fire demon could hide. Kurama would track him down and make the stubborn youkai see that they were right together.  
  
Kurama summoned a Gate, hidden from view in the middle of a copse of trees. Hiei was stubborn, but so was he. Ah, the thrill of the hunt. This fire demon was proving to be a challenge, made all the more worthwhile because of his unwillingness to give in to his carefully buried feelings. If Kurama had been in Youko form, his tail would have twitched. Adjusting his bag, he stepped through the portal.  
  
The chase was on.  
  
  
  
Hiei carefully scanned the clearing before him for anything hostile. The grotto seemed safe enough; a tiny pool was at one end of the clearing, surrounded on three sides by huge boulders, affording privacy and protection. The fire demon jumped lightly to the ground, his booted feet making no sound as he strode across the grass to the edge of the pool. Right now, all he wanted to do was get clean; a chance encounter with a few of the Makai's more.potent wildlife had left him with a certain aroma about him. Hiei scowled thunderously, his nose wrinkling with distaste. There was no sense in masking his youki; anybody would be able to smell him from at least a mile away.  
  
The fire demon peered around, inspecting the body of water in front of him. It would suit his needs just fine; the pool was fed by an underground source, ensuring a fresh water supply. A tiny stream carried away the runoff, concealed by one of the boulders and some foliage.  
  
Stepping to the edge of the pool, Hiei removed his scarf and cloak, carefully placing his katana next to them. Taking up his scarf, the fire demon proceeded to wash the white cloth, spreading it out neatly on the grass in the clearing and repeating the process with his cloak.  
  
Once he had gotten the stench off his cloak and scarf, Hiei removed his boots and socks and plunged into the water, clothes and all. Scrubbing furiously at his skin, Hiei's movements were almost desperate as he sought to get clean. So intent was the fire demon on his task that he never noticed the pair of leaf-green eyes watching him from the trees.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
So no matter what it takes  
  
I will steal your heart away  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kurama watched as the small dark figure scrubbed furiously at his body, standing a little less than waist high in water. He admired the way the stark clothing clung like a second skin to the fire youkai's form, showing off superb musculature. He sighed appreciatively. It had taken him several exhausting days to track down his elusive prey, but it would be worth it, if he played his cards right. Kurama narrowed his eyes, suppressing the flutter of nervousness that roiled in his stomach. Despite his long life as a youko, he didn't really know how to go about confessing his innermost feelings; in that aspect, he and Hiei were exactly alike. The kitsune took a steadying breath. Time to close in.  
  
Hiei was startled to feel several sturdy waterweeds suddenly wrap themselves firmly around his legs, immobilizing him effectively. He immediately identified the youki, by now as familiar to him as his own. The warm, gentle laugh that followed confirmed the hidden one's identity. "Kurama," he whispered.  
  
The fox jumped down from his place of observation and walked slowly towards the bound demon. He casually unbuttoned his shirt as he approached, holding Hiei's gaze with his own. He dropped his bag beside Hiei's cloak and slipped his shirt off first one, then the other shoulder, shrugging out of it, his hands going to the belt at his waist. His pants soon followed his shirt, pooling around his ankles. Kurama stepped out of the pile of cloth and kicked off his shoes, removing his socks as well.  
  
Hiei gulped convulsively, trying to keep his eyes from straying over Kurama's partially naked body. The youko waded into the pool, moving to come up behind him. Hiei twisted as much as he could, trying to keep the mischievously smiling fox within view. "Kurama," he growled, "what the hell are you doing here?" He could sense the kitsune using his youki, but started nonetheless when weeds wrapped themselves around his arms. Hiei began to struggle. "Dammit fox, just what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Kurama's voice held a note of determination. "What I should have done a long time ago. Seducing you."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Take a chance for once. You won't regret it  
  
Take my love just come and get it  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hiei jumped as he felt water being poured over him, rewetting his spikey black hair. Slender fingers threaded their way through it, covered with something herbal-scented - like the stuff Kurama's own tresses smelled of, the Koorime realized. Hiei could feel the latent strength in the pale, elegant hands that were gently massaging his scalp, carefully working up a lather. He tensed, fighting the pleasant sensations running from his scalp down to the base of his spine.  
  
Sensing his internal battle, Kurama brought his cheek next to Hiei's. "Just relax," he murmured, "and enjoy." His breath whispered over the fire demon's damp cheek, eliciting a shiver. Unable to resist temptation, the youko nuzzled Hiei softly before resuming his shampooing.  
  
Hiei let out a small huff of surprise, then gave in and allowed himself to relax. After a few experimental tugs on his binds, he had come to the conclusion that it wasn't worth the effort of employing excessive force; Kurama might get hurt in the process - something Hiei didn't want. Besides.what the youko was doing felt.rather good, actually. Hiei tilted his head back slightly to aid the redhead as he rinsed away the suds.  
  
Kurama gulped as he washed Hiei's hair, trying to ignore the sensual arch of the fire demon's throat gleaming wetly in the sunlight. Down youko, he cautioned himself, focusing instead on growing Makai soaproot, squeezing out the sap and applying it to the fire demon's back. He ran his fingers under the collar of Hiei's shirt, pulling it away from the youkai's skin to wash his shoulders. Kurama closed his eyes. Hiei's flesh was like silk under his fingertips, firm and smooth. Quickly reining in his wayward thoughts, the youko finished washing Hiei's back, then pulled the Koorime flush against him, running his soapy hands up and down Hiei's chest and arms.  
  
With a tiny moan, Hiei slumped bonelessly against the kitsune. The heat of the redhead's chest against his back contrasted sharply with the coolness of his wet front, making him shudder. The friction of his clothes against his skin was extremely stimulating as the material moved over his pectorals.  
  
Hiei moaned softly. He was vulnerable now, and Kurama knew it. The Koorime squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the axe to fall.  
  
Abruptly, he was enfolded within two strong arms, their embrace possessive, yet infinitely protective. The bonds that held him loosened and fell away. Unable to open his eyes, Hiei turned his face slightly, pressing his cheek into Kurama's chest, unwilling to look into the youko's face.  
  
"Hiei, look at me." Kurama's voice was firm.  
  
Hiei made no move to comply. He's going to hurt you now, a small voice sneered at him. He felt long fingers moving under his chin, gently forcing his face up. Involuntarily, his eyes opened to meet Kurama's serious green ones.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Hiei." The youko's alto tones were hushed, but they carried an underlying intensity that shook the fire demon to his toes, making him stiffen. Emerald orbs bored into him, compelling him to believe Kurama's words, even as the youko's arms dropped.  
  
Surprised at the kitsune's actions, Hiei turned to face the redhead, who was watching him quietly, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Some of his confusion must have spilled into his features because the youko spoke again.  
  
"I promised myself when I first met you that I'd never force you to do anything you didn't want to. I'd never hurt you. I'd rather die first." Kurama eyed the silent figure before him. "I guess you must hate me now, ne? After all, I just broke my promise and forced you into a situation." his voice trailed off and he sighed, shoulders slumping.  
  
"Gomen nasai Hiei," he said wearily, mistaking the Koorime's continued silence for rejection. "I went about this all wrong, ne?" Kurama laughed bitterly. "Seduction - I've had more than enough experience with. But.not when it comes to falling in love. And it looks like I've managed to screw that up, so.I'll leave you alone now." Kurama backed away, heading for the shore, his heart tearing itself apart with every step.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
1-2-3-4 come on baby say you love me  
  
5-6-7 times  
  
You got to give me your love  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hiei watched as Kurama backed away from him. He wanted to call out, but his mind seemed disconnected from the rest of his body, whirling in shock. Kurama loved him? He'd expected the fox to admit that he wanted him - not love him. Kurama's earth-shattering confession echoed in his head. "Seduction.more than enough experience with.but not love."  
  
By now, Kurama had reached the edge of the pool and was getting out of the water. Hiei's mouth worked, but no sound came out. He watched helplessly as the only person he could - yes, he admitted, love - walked out of his life. "Matte!"  
  
Kurama froze, hearing the fire demon's cry, threaded with undercurrents of anguish. He closed his eyes, not daring to hope, keeping his back towards Hiei. There was the slightest whisper of air, and suddenly, the youko felt the lightest of touches across his stomach. Kurama jerked, his nerves stretched taut, his hands clenching into fists.  
  
"Did you mean it?" the fire demon's voice washed over him, the dark tones demanding an answer.  
  
Kurama bowed his head, bloody locks obscuring his face. "Aa," he admitted in response to the vague question, understanding what Hiei was asking. "For a long time now."  
  
"Hn," Hiei grunted. Then - Kurama's eyes flew open as he felt bare flesh press against his own, two arms wrapping themselves around his waist in a possessive embrace. The youko met Hiei's gaze, his eyes wide. Hiei smiled slightly, the tiniest baring of fangs. Letting his actions speak for themselves, he reached up and grabbed a scarlet forelock, pulling Kurama's face down to his.  
  
Kurama moaned, giving himself up to the kiss; then, hooking an ankle around Hiei's, he tripped the fire demon up and gently lowered him to the grass. For a long time, silence reigned in the clearing.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
8-9-10-11 I'm just gonna keep on counting baby  
  
Until you are mine  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kurama slowly ran his hand down the length of Hiei's arm, then planted a kiss on the pale shoulder that rose temptingly before him. Spooned against him, Hiei shifted slightly before subsiding. Snuggling closer, the youko skimmed his fingers across the well-muscled ridges of his lover's abdomen, earning a grunt in response. "Ne, Hiei?"  
  
"Nanda," the Koorime's dark voice was fuzzy from sleep.  
  
"We'd better get out of the sun. It'd be awkward if we got burned in some.interesting places."  
  
One blood-red eye cracked open to look back at the fox. "How come you didn't think of this sooner?"  
  
"Well, I was a little preoccupied at the time," the youko pointed out dryly. "But don't worry, koibito," green eyes sparkled mischievously, "If you do get burned, I'll rub some salve on you."  
  
"Kurama." Hiei pointed out, "I don't think that area was very exposed."  
  
Kurama shrugged, moving to cover Hiei's body with his own. "Just checking."  
  
  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
